Cage's Training Begins
Cage began his training to become stronger and aware of his surroundings. Meanwhile, Ratchet began to pinpoint some patterns from the broadcast when Marta finally got up and entered the bridge herself. Kiva and Zack came by shortly after. Marta: I know what Rita's talking about. If Aqua's core is too well hidden then.. Ratchet: Marta, Ratatosk would not stop until he completed his bargain with them. Marta: Then we have to destroy them before they return to him. Ratchet: You're not thinking straight, Marta. Our main goal is find Aqua's core and keep it safe from the Cybermen. Kiva: Yeah. Marta: Alright. But we are entering the time zone at some point, right? Ratchet: Yeah. All we need is one slip to get us in. But, uh... Marta: But what? Kiva: But it'll take some time before we are called into action. Marta: Alright. It's best for me for train to. Ratchet: I'll take you to the training area, Marta. Zack, watch the helm till I return. Zack: You got it, boss. - Ratchet takes Marta out of the bridge, leaving Zack in charge for the moment. Kiva: So, you said that Laura is beginning to develop her mind bit by bit? Zack: Yeah, she is looking at poetry lately. Kiva: I thought she is a fighter, Zack. Zack: Well, we can't be brawlers all the time, Kiva. We have to be smart about things too. Kiva: I know. Terra reads some poetry too lately. Zack: Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that. Kiva: Anyway, have you made your decision about Laura? Zack: A little bit. I guess it's a start. Kiva: Well, what are your plans, for starters? Zack: Well, I'm thinking about going to the Bahamas for the honeymoon. That's a start, so I'll talk to Laura about this after this war is over. Kiva: Okay, that sounds great. - Ratchet returned to the bridge. Ratchet: Thanks, Zack. You're free to go. - Zack nodded and ran out for a last-minute errand of his own. Ratchet: What's with him? He rushed off in a hurry.. Kiva: Well, Zack is planning to prepose Laura. He also said that he doesn't want a family because of a mutant risk or something. Ratchet: Wow... Well, that's very reasonable. I'll have Presea and Sasha prepare the ceremony. After this mission, we'll throw a surprise for them both. Kiva: Okay. Sounds good, Ratchet. Ratchet: Yeah. You know, I'm beginning to think.. After this war ends, what's next in line for you? Kiva: Well, I'm thinking about enjoying my time with Terra. *whispers* Especially having some fun with him. Ratchet: I know what you mean. Kiva: What about you? Ratchet: Well, spending time with my family is important to me, so maybe.. All of us can visit London sometime, just to see each other and hang out. Kiva: Are you saying this team is about to be retired after this war? Ratchet: I'm afraid so. Fixing the past has changed the future many times lately. Kiva: Gosh... Ratchet: Tell you what, if a new enemy decided to show and gives us trouble, we'll be back in action before anyone knows it. Kiva: Okay, sounds like a good plan. In the meantime? Ratchet: We need to focus to saving both Will and Emil from the Cybermen. Afterwards, if Zack's preposal works out, the ceremony takes place here. Lastly, we'll have the Final Alliance assembled to fight against Thanos, Goku Black and Zamasu. Kiva: That's wonderful. Wait.. Final Alliance? Ratchet: The biggest team-up ever forged. Kiva: Nice! This is going to be sweet. Ratchet: You bet. I'm assume you are still busy around here, so I won't waste your time. Kiva: Okay. Thanks, Ratchet. - Kiva headed out again to find Angela and Reia, who is finally out and about. Category:Scenes